


Her Pleasure

by SwanPrincess01



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, OOC Emma, Past Evil Queen, Punishment with Riding crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanPrincess01/pseuds/SwanPrincess01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting caught by The Evil Queen, Emma didn't think it would lead to the one thing she has wanted for years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Scenes of punishment using a riding crop and Emma being forced to pleasure the Queen (Not that she minds so much) - if you don't like this, please don't read.

From a cliff overlooking King Midas’ castle, Emma and Killian watch as Snow White climbed the walls to gain access to the upper levels.

Hook slipped his telescope back into his pocket, turning to look at Emma, pacing nervously at his side “A predictable access of pomp and grandeur. Snow should have no trouble sneaking inside” he smiled charmingly, hoping it would calm the blond down. Scowling at the pirate, Emma snapped “What about us?” she asked “We’re supposed to sit here and hope that she pulls it off? I don’t like leaving things to chance.”

Manic giggling rang through the silence that fell between them “You know” Rumplestiltskin laughed “I feel exactly the same way, which is why I never do”. Clicking his fingers, Rumple magically produced a piece of paper “See? An invitation to the ball” he stated with an evil smile.

Emma eyed the man, still slightly disturbed by how he looked “So, you’ll be inside to watch out for her?” she questioned, wondering if this version of Gold was seriously going to watch her mother during the ball. Chuckling again, the Dark One shook his head “No. No. I’ll be far too busy sorting out how to get you home”.

Emma and Hook looked confused “Well, who is the invitation for?” Hook asked while trying not to scowl at the man he hated more than anything. Chuckling again, Rumple just looked at them both “Well, isn’t it obvious? The two of you”. Waving his hands, Emma and Hook were engulfed in red smoke, dissolving to reveal Emma wearing a red ball gown and Hook wearing a suit. “You my dear savior cannot come all this way and not play Princess for a day” Rumple giggled again before waving his hands again and sending the pair to the front doors of the castle.

Walking into the castle atrium, Hook hands the invitation to a valet as they head to the ballroom. Emma pulled at the dress as much as she could without drawing attention to herself “Just when I thought the clothes here couldn’t get any worse” she grimaced, fidgeting with the corset trying to get a bit of room to breathe. Chuckling under his breath, Hook leered at her “You might not be able to move, Swan, but you cut quite the figure in that dress”. Dropping the leer for an actual smile, they watched as King Midas approached them.

“Greetings. I’m King Midas, father of the bride. Who do I have the honour to welcome into my home?” Hook faltered when asked for a name, “I’m Prince… umm” sighing, he looks ready to give up when Emma jumps in “Charles. Prince Charles. And I’m Princess Leia” the pair greet the royal politely. Midas bows in return “I’m honoured to have you both”. Turning to a valet standing behind them “Announce Prince Charles and Princess Leia” before walking off and leaving the pair to their evening.

Hook instantly took Emma’s hand leading her to the dance floor, pausing only when Regina entered. Watching the Queen enter, Emma was stunned by how the woman looked. She knew that the mayor looked good in her skin tight pencil skirts and cleavage revealing shirts, but this... Shivering, Emma couldn’t tear her eyes away from the woman in the black dress that entered like she owned the place, knowing the night had just gotten more difficult now the Evil Queen was in the building.

* * *

 

Regina was bored already. Having arrived at the vapid Princess Abigail’s engagement ball, she had done nothing but ignore everyone around her. She didn’t understand what had brought her here tonight, but her patients was beginning to wear thin. Scanning the crowd once more, she couldn’t help but be drawn to the blond wearing the deep red dress, being dragged around by the scruffiest looking man she had ever seen, and she kept Graham around the Dark Palace.

Becoming annoyed at the way the man was pulling the girl around, she stormed over to the pair, grabbing the man’s shoulder snidely biting out “Mind if I cut in” before pushing the beast of a man away. Turning to face the girl again, she smirked at the look on the blonds face as she grabbed her hand, pulling them into a waltz that would put even the best of dancers to shame.

Sweeping around the room gracefully with the Evil Queen, Emma couldn’t help but be confused as to what the woman was up to. Why had she been singled out by the Queen? She had kept an eye on the woman since she had arrived, wondering what she was doing here. She didn’t strike Emma as the type to show up for a Princess’s party, so maybe she was here to terrify people instead.

Suddenly, Emma was turned and forcefully pulled into the Queens embrace, feeling arms wrap around her middle, the blond held her breath as the Brunette leant close to her ear “What is your name, dearie?” the Queen breathed, sending shivers once more rolling though the younger woman’s body. Stretching her neck back to rest on the Queens shoulder, Emma fought for breath or even a response to the woman “Leia, Your Majesty” she whispered, so overcome with the feel of the woman who held her so possessively.

Spotting Hook waving to her, she knew that she would soon have to leave, but couldn’t find it within her to move out of the arms that she had imagined around her so many times before. Humming when the older woman’s nose ran lightly up her throat Emma sighed, before squeaking as she was spun round to face the Dark Queen, flushing slightly at the look of amusement on the woman’s face.

“Hmm and why, my dear, are you wearing a glamour, _Leia_?” she asked in a purr, telling Emma that she knew the blond was lying. Immediately tensing at the question, Emma stopped dancing, pulling away to look the older woman in the eyes. Amusement and a hint of lust shone from the woman’s eyes, causing Emma to blush even more, wishing that the look she was getting was from her Regina, not the Evil Queen.

A throat clearing behind her caused her to spin once more, catching the look of annoyance on Regina’s face as she did, to face Hook who had apparently been brave enough to interrupt the Queen. “Begging your pardon, your Majesty, but I need to steal the Princess from you” smiling as charmingly as possible, Hook bowed deeply to the royal, before taking Emma’s hand and slowly pulling her away. Emma looked at the Queen, smiling sadly at the woman who had refused to let her hand go when Hook interrupted “I’m sorry” she murmured, before pulling away completely and leaving the woman in the middle of the room. Before exiting the door, Emma chanced a look back at the woman, finding that she was being watched, and angry look upon that beautiful face as the Queen watched them leave.

* * *

 

Arriving at the castles parapet, Emma and Hook watch as Snow ran to her waiting horse “She did it. She must have stolen the ring” Emma sighed, happy that something had gone right, even if she was still confused by the Queen’s attention to her. Looking up at the window above them, she sees her father screaming at her mother the he will find her, smiling because she find it amusing that even when they sorta hate each other, they still proclaim that they will always find each other.

Smiling, Emma turns to Hook “Mission accomplished. Now all we have to do..” she was cut off by a Black Knight pushing past her roughly, taking aim with a bow, shouting to the Prince above “You’ll find her sooner than you think, milord”. Emma launches herself at the Knight just as he lets loose the arrow, knocking him off balance causing the shot to land in a tree behind Snows head. Jumping to her feet, Emma noticed the ring on the ground near to the guard, picking it up, she looks at Hook; fear in her eyes, showing him what she had found.

“You’ve got to get it to Snow. Go! I’ve got this” Hook shouted at her as he threw himself into the group of Black Knights that had arrived. Emma slipped away, unaware that two more of the Knights was following her until it was too late and the guards had grabbed her, dragging her before the Queen stating that she was the one who helped Snow White escape. The look of hurt followed by anger that covers Regina’s face had Emma quickly trying to excuse herself “Regina. I..”  she began only to be interrupted by the Queen “is a bit informal, wouldn’t you say? Show some respect. It’s Your Majesty”. Emma struggled in the Black Knights arms that were holding her captive, watching as Hook enters the room, only to quickly retreat when he sees the predicament Emma is in ‘ _selfish coward’_ she thinks as she watches him walk away.

Shaken by the guards again she faces Regina, watching as the mix of emotions flow through her eyes “You’re not going anywhere, _Leia_. Snow White may have left the party early, but, I suspect, your night has just begun” smiling an evil smile that Emma recognized as one from her Regina, the blond knew she was in trouble. “Take her to my chambers” the Queen orders the guards, before engulfing them in purple smoke. Regina turns to leave the room, smirking as she passes the Golden King, who drops into a low bow as she passes, and slamming the doors behind her with a resounding bang. She had a certain blond to deal with.

* * *

 

Throwing open her chamber doors, Regina saw that the guards had brought the mystery blond into the room, happy to see that she was also bound at the hands and feet to prevent her from running away and possibly ruining all of the brunette’s plans. Walking over to the girl, Regina shooed away the guards, telling them not to disturb her for anything and stood in front of the blond playing Princess.

Waiting until they were alone, Regain took the chance to once again look the younger woman over. Dirty blond hair and a plain face did not suit the dress the woman was wearing at all, if this girl was a Princess, she felt for the future of her kingdom. Grabbing the girls face between her fingers when the guards _finally_ left, she forced _Leia’s_ head up. “Now, dear, what was your name again? And this time I want the truth!” she growled. Emma tried not to look the woman in the eye, knowing that if she caught sight of the beautiful caramel colored iris’s she would never be able to lie “I told you, my name is Leia”. Every word felt wrong as it came out, but she couldn’t disrupt the time line, her Regina would kill her if she remembered this when they got home.

Frustrated the Queen forced the blond to look her in the eye, watching as the fight suddenly left the girls eyes “Emma” she whispered “My name is Emma your Majesty”. Regina hummed as she heard this, thinking the name was better but the face was still wrong. Remembering that the girl was wearing glamour, she waved her hand over her face melting the fake face and revealing gorgeous green eyes, high cheekbones and perfect pink lips Regina couldn’t help but want to taste. “much better” the Queen murmured happily, before pushing the girl back on the floor “I would much prefer torturing you in your true form” she smirked as she watched Emma’s face drop at her words.

Before the woman on the floor could say anything, Regina flicked her wrist and had the blond trussed up against the wall, arms cuffed above her head by chains stretching her to the point of having to stand on tip toes so as not to hurt herself. “Now, dear, we are going to play a little game”. Regina walked towards the blond until she was standing directly behind her, close enough to feel the shiver that ran down through the girl at her presence “You tell me where Snow White is, and I won’t hurt you, much. Lie to me or don’t say anything, and I’ll get creative with this riding crop”. Clicking her fingers she had a long leather crop in her hands, cracking it against her hand so the blond could hear it, smiling once again at the shiver that ran through the girl. “I haven’t had the pleasure of torturing anyone in a while so please lie to me, I could do with some fun” the Queen finished with a sinister smile.

Walking back a few paces, Regina flicked her hand again, changing her from the long dress to leather pants a revealing black corset and killer thigh high boots. Facing the blonds back, she tapped the crop in her hands again “So, where is Snow White?” she asked, watching in glee as the blond began shaking her head “I don’t know” Emma whispered, tensing as she head the sing on the crop as it flew through the air before flinching as it hit her left ass cheek. It wasn’t very hard, but the slight sting of it, even through the dress was enough. “Hmm, this won’t do” the Queen whispered to herself, waving her hand again engulfing the blond in purple smoke once more. When it cleared, Emma found that she had been stripped bare; flushing in embarrassment the blond squirmed in an attempt to hide herself, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to.

Happy with the new arrangement, Regina asked again “Where is Snow White?”. Emma chose to stay quiet, knowing that no matter what, the Queen was going to punish her because she didn’t know where Snow had gone. “Nothing to say, dear? How.. _Disappointing_ ” swinging the crop once more it cracked upon contact with Emma’s bare flesh pulling a cry from the saviour as the pain shot though her. Three more times the Queen cracked the crop, hitting the same spot each time causing tears to run down Emma’s face at the pain that was now getting to her.

“Please” she begged “Please you don’t want to do this Regina, I don’t know where she is” the blond sobbed. Pausing for a minute, the Queen thought over what the young woman was saying “Do not presume to know me girl!” the queen snarled “I don’t believe you.” With that, she resumed the blonds’ punishment, snapping the crop on the girl backside, watching as it turned a brilliant shade of pink, “Where is Snow White?” she asked.

Hit after hit Emma endured with only a small cry after that, knowing the Queen wasn’t going to believe anything she said unless it would point to where her mother had disappeared to. Deciding to endure what the brunette was dishing out until she hopefully grew bored, Emma tried not to show how much the pain was affecting her, biting her lip in an effort to keep quiet.

Finally giving up on torturing the blond, Regina threw the crop to the floor and stalked back to the girls’ side. Listening to the heavy, pained breathing of the woman in front of her, the Queen knew that she wouldn’t need to do much more to break her. Lifting her hand to trace the marks on the once ivory skin before her, she asked “Where is she?”

Shivering at the feather light touch on her over stimulated back, Emma cried out again when a single nail poked one of the more tender lashes. Panting heavily, she turned her head as much as she could towards the Queen “I promise you Regina _,_ I do not know where Snow White has gone.” She whispered “Please, I’m telling you the truth, I swear”. Seeing the anger (at the use of her name once again) and disbelief in the Queens eyes, she tried once more “Please _My Queen!_ ” she gasped, finding it hard to breathe again with the older woman’s hand on her skin “I wasn’t trying to help her, I tripped and fell into the guards. It was an accident I promise. I swear I don’t know where is has gone” Emma paused before whispering “Please.. Let me down. It hurts so much _My Queen_ ” she tried, closing her eyes and hoping to bring out the woman who she had danced with a few hours ago.

Taking pity on the now pleading girl in front of her, she waved her hand causing the blond to fall to the floor, crying out in pain once more at the contact with the cold marble. Sauntering over to the chaise placed in front of the roaring fire, Regina draped herself over the deep red velvet, sharp caramel colored eyes watching every move the blond made as she attempted to figure out what to do now.

Seeing the girl had finally gained enough strength to hold herself up, Regina smirked calling “Come here, _Emma_ ” watching in satisfaction as the blond crawled (practically dragged) herself over to the Queen, coming to rest on the floor at the darker woman’s feet. “Obviously” the Queen began, causing Emma to lift her head to look at the woman “you are not responding to the pain punishment, since you are still not giving me the answers I want. You do not want to see what happens when people upset me _Emma_ , so you are now going to make it up to me” Regina finished with a smirk

“You seem to think you know me? Prove it” she smiled widely, waving her hand again to remove all of her clothes, happy as she watched the blond eyes practically bulge out of her head “Please me” she whispered to the girl “and I might spare you” she finished with an evil smirk, that Emma took to mean there was no chance of that no matter how well she pleased the Queen.

Swallowing her pride, and fear that this was going to get her killed by _her_ Regina when she returned home, Emma moved closer to the Queen, placing a gentle hand upon her knee. Moving her thumb in soothing circles, Emma watched as the brunette leant her head back on the chaise and sighed. Becoming brave, the saviour moved her hand up the Queen thigh, continuing the movement of her thumb. Leaning forward Emma gently kissed the flawless olive skin before her, bringing her other hand up to join in on the other leg.

Hearing the Queen sigh once more, both legs fell to the side, giving Emma an unobstructed view of the perfection between Regina Mills legs. Short brunette curls covered a perfectly pink pussy that was glistening with moisture, showing Emma how much the older woman had enjoyed causing her pain ‘ _not so different in the future I guess’_ she thought as she leant forward to run her tongue over the Queens sex.

Moaning at the first taste, Emma dived in without hesitation, earning a breathy moan from the woman above her, licking at the liquid that tasted of pure Regina. Running her tongue from entrance to clit, applying pressure when she reached the little nub that had the Queen arching into the touch. Hands fisted in blond hair holding her in place, encouraging Emma to bring her hand up to begin exploring the treasure before her.

Folds parted with more moans sounding above her head as the blond ran her fingers through the wetness that had gathered at Regina’s entrance, focusing her attention on the woman’s clit, nibbling and swishing her tongue over it as she slowly slid two fingers deep into the Queen. Crying out from the additional stimulation, Regina bucked her hips to get the blond to move.

Forgetting that her back and shoulders were currently killing her from the Queens former attentions, Emma threw herself into pleasing the Queen, moving her fingers faster, deeper into the scorching wetness of Regina’s pussy, keeping her mouth wrapped around the little pleasure nub, she could feel the woman above her beginning to clench around her fingers, louder moans and finger nails digging into her scalp told her the Queen was close.

Doubling her efforts on the Queens clit and slowly sliding a third finger into the hot channel, causing the brunette to cry out at the welcome stretching it produced, Emma crooked her fingers up, rubbing against the rough patch of skin inside the Queen. Regina arched off the chaise, walls clamping down on Emma’s hand keeping her in place as the Queen screamed out her release for the whole castle to hear.

Smug with the knowledge that she had caused this reaction in the older woman, Emma began licking and sucking on the Queens pussy for all she was worth, thrusting her fingers faster, hitting the woman G-spot every time. Bucking her hips and screaming out her second release, the Queen finally collapsed upon the chaise, body trembling before becoming still as she passed out.

Seeing that the Queen had passed out, Emma took her time removing her fingers, sucking the fragrant liquid from each finger, savouring the taste of a woman who would never allow her near her in their time line. Gently arranging the woman in a more comfortable position, freezing only when the Queen moaned in her sleep, before drifting off again, Emma looked around for her clothes.

Not seeing the red dress anywhere in sight, Emma grabbed some leather trousers from the closet full of clothes and a sheer white shirt, being careful when pulling it over her head so as not to aggravate the marks on her back, before going for the door. Turning back to look at the woman who in the future, she had true feelings for she whispered “Goodbye My Queen” before slipping out the door and out of the castle altogether.

* * *

 

Landing with a thump on the dirt outside Zelena’s barn, Emma turned to look at Hook who dropped to the ground next to her with the woman who he had ‘ _saved’_ from the Queens dungeons when he had been apparently looking for her. Groaning at the pain in her back, they made their way back to Granny’s, gaining a look from Hook, who wouldn’t stop asking where she had been if she wasn’t in the cells, hoping that everyone would still be there or at least somewhere close by.

Entering the diner, they found everyone still within, partaking in the pot luck her parents had arranged to announce her brother’s name. “Mom! Dad!” she called as soon as she saw them, rushing over to hug them both, suppressing the groan that wanted to escape when they touched the marks on her back. “Emma!” they both called surprised as she practically threw herself at them. Turning to Henry, she grabbed him the same, hugging him tightly and ruffling his hair when he pulled away.

Looking around, she finally spotted the one person she wanted to see the most, but was also terrified of at the same time. Watching as Regina shooed Robin away, Emma walked over cautiously, knowing that she was about to be in trouble. But for what she wasn’t sure yet.

“Miss Swan” Regina spoke in a chill whisper “We need to talk”. Emma was about to reply when she suddenly heard another woman’s voice “ROBIN!” the man in question whipped around at this, mouth dropping open at who was in front of him “Marion?” walking forward he stopped before her, placing his hands on her shoulders “But how?.. You’re alive?!” he whispered before wrapping her in his arms tightly, spinning her around as the woman laughed in delight. “Momma!” was heard next before a tiny blur was seen crashing into Marion’s legs.

Emma turned back to the brunette behind her, seeing the look of pain cross the woman’s face as she watches the family reunion. Fingers wrapped around Emma’s wrist, pulling her towards the back “We really need to talk. NOW!” the former Queen bit out angrily. Following the older woman to the back and out into the ally, Emma couldn’t help but suddenly feel guilty for what the brunette was now no doubt going through.

Stopping a distance from the diner, Regina turned on the spot, shooting Emma a look so cold, the blond was sure she should have been frozen instantly. “Explain” the brunette demanded. “I didn’t know who she was when Hook rescued her. If I had known, I wouldn’t.. I mean, i probably would have, but I didn’t know who she was. You have to believe me, I would never do anything to hurt you Regina” Emma rambled, watching as the former Queens face darkens again, gulping as she comes to the conclusion that the older woman is really mad at her.

“I don’t mean that woman, you idiot, I’m talking about your performance in my chambers thirty years ago! What the hell were you thinking?” Regina practically shouted. Emma goggled at the woman, not understanding how she could be mad about that at a time like this. “What do you mean, my performance? I did exactly as the Queen told me to” she defended.

Regina snarled at this “I mean, why did you leave me like you did? I woke up and you were gone. Do you know what that did to me?” Emma looked confused “What are you talking about what did..” she started only to be cut off by the brunette “I went searching for you. For a blond that dared leave me so quickly after what we did” reaching forward, Regina gripped the shirt Emma was wearing in the fist “A blond that had the nerve to _steal_ my clothes! I began to think I had imagined you, until you showed up on my door three years ago, but you didn’t seem to know who I was, so my anger returned”.

Even more confused by what the brunette was saying, Emma stayed quiet allowing the woman to think “I wanted to hate you for what you made me feel that night. Not many have been able to take a punishment like that without making a sound, I was impressed. And then your skills in other areas, well... Let’s just say, I spent a long time trying to find someone else as good, only to be disappointed”.

Emma smirked at the confession, watching as the former Queen flushed lightly “So what are you saying, Madam Mayor?” she asked in a husk.

Folding her arms under her breasts, Regina unleashed her own smirk; one that had Emma straightening her legs lest they give out under her. “I’m saying, sheriff Swan, that I would like an encore” stepping forward, Emma slid her hands around the older woman’s waist pulling her close enough so she could speak directly into the Mayor’s ear, causing a shiver of lust to run though the gorgeous body in her arms.

“It would be _my_ pleasure Your Majesty”.  



End file.
